


Welcome New Leader!

by Spookybeanie



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Dark, Funny, Other, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookybeanie/pseuds/Spookybeanie
Summary: *AU Where all three papas don't die*The clergy announced their 'new leader' of the chapel, leaving papa emeritus iii outraged. Papa emeritus refuses to let this "supposedly new leader" take his spot in the clergy.Therefore,His develops a pure hatred to this new leader. Also leaving him highly defensive to his spot.Hoping that he can attempt to make the leader look bad.





	1. THE CLERGY??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa hears the news from his fellow ghoul.

IMPOSSIBLE! DISGUSTING! HOW DARE THEY!" Emeritus yelled after he finished kicking his maroon wooden desk. He then pinched the bridge of his nose, with his gloves hand. Emeritus became irritated,and upset.

Yes.

He had heard.

* * *

 

It all started when papa was in the chapel's backyard garden, watering and caring for his plants. He felt a little joy within his heart,since he's always shown to have no emotions. Or one would say, emotionless. His emotions were concealed within his thick,black-&-white paint on his face. Or makeup. Hiding his facial expressions. Not reveling his true face to the public eye.

He was kneeling in one of his favorite flowers,which were lavender's. Lavanders held a pure strong sweet scent, their colors were mysterious and out right beautiful. Reminding of a little of himself.

Grabbing the waterbuck from his left side of his feet, he watered the lavender plant along with the rest of the other flowers,instead of watering his own plant. There was one particular flower that he enjoyed the most- and those were poppy flowers.

They smell pretty strong once you sniff them, but they're pretty helpful in curing the illness. Emeritus really didn't know why they caught his attention, nor did he find them eye-catching. He just seemed to really like them. For apparently no reason.

The garden of the chapel was significantly a gift to their lord, lucifer. The meaning behind the garden represented 'adam and eve', but with a little bit of a twist; there was no tree. Since the tree is 'the tree of life,' the tree got out of the picture since they didn't want to go that direction. Instead, they made it official that the garden gift just simply means:

'Thank you Lord Lucifer for giving us life.'

Before emeritus could get up and leave heading of to his room, he heard footsteps coming from behind. Emeritus already knew who it was, since he's used to hearing everyone's different unique footsteps.

It was his fellow friend fire ghoul- known as alpha.

"Good evening alpha, what has brought you here to me?" Emeritus said turning to face the masked ghoul.

"Hello my leader," alpha said bowing his head in the most kindest way. Quick and short. Another mental note emeritus had taken was, all of his ghouls, had a different way of greeting him. He didn't noticed this until now.

Which made him feel very special.

"I have come to ask of you if you heard 'the news.' "

Slightly confused,emeritus shook his head. And then cleared his throat.

"What news do you speak of, my dear alpha?"

The tall ghoul shakened a bit, not lifting his head up to meet emeritus gaze. Leaving the ghoul to just pay his attention to the grayish ground.

Emeritus became annoyed at alpha's silence, alpha didn't even answer his question. Emeritus cleared his throat but more louder this time, catching his attention.

Alpha hesitated and looked at emeritus. Finally facing his attention to emeritus. Facing an annoyed pope. Alpha akwardkly chuckled, he put his hand behind his head, scratching behind the mask.

What a nervous-wreck he is.

"Uhm..I. I am not sure how you will..well take this. From heart." Alpha said nervously. Lifting his shoe up and down from his position.

Emeritus lifted his eyebrow, and made an annoyed expression. He put his hand on his left hip, followed by his signature pose: His sassy pose.

"And what do you mean by that alpha? I am becoming more impatient. Please do tell."

 

"You are being replaced by the clergy. We are having a new leader taking your position."

"Ohoho, nonse-"

_W_ _ait. Wait did he just say?_

"Will you kindly repeat what you have said, my dear ghoul?"

Emeritus didn't get a response. So emeritus turned his attention to the now quiet ghoul,who had his attention glued to the ground.  
What was so interesting on the ground?

Annoyed emeritus cleared his throat,but louder and clear enough this time. Alpha looked up quickly to his dear pope, now paying his attention to emeritus. Finally. 

"I said.." growled emeritus "repeat what you have said. My dear ghoul."

Alpha became more nervous, he felt sweat forming from his forehead, his heart thumping. Is alpha going to..actually die?

Alpha nodded slowly, clearing his throat hiding his nervous tone.

"It has been told that the clergy is replacing you. I have been told by one of the sisters,notifying me that there is a new leader. And you my dear leader, will be replaced."

Again. Dead Silence took over their prescene.  
This made alpha more nervous and terrifed.  
He had never been in a situation before like this,he's always been a goody two shoes.  
This made alpha more anxious, he then started to play with his thumbs. Distracting himself from his pope's silence.

 

He heard a laugh come slipping from the pope's mouth. Interfering the silence.

 

And it wasn't a light-hearted one either.

 

"The clergy? Replacing me? It sounds like a rumor, isn't it? Isn't it a rumor alpha?" Alpha brought his attention away from his thumbs, and faced papa.

Oh dear.

The look on papa's face looked dead serious,stern looking. Hell, it even made his skull face paint more disturbing and scarier on him. His left eyebrow was lifted, looking dissatisfied. He reminded him aa dissapointe papa emeritus ii, his older brother. But far more scarier

Emeritus had his left hand on his hip, and his right hand being smothered by his gloves fingers. Making it look... erotic for alpha to see.

"Dear alpha.." he said walking closer to alpha's position,meeting face to face,"Isn't it a rumor you have heard?"

Alpha shook his head, he attempted to hide his shame. Shame of not lying to his pope. He didn't want to be punished nor humiliated in front of the clergy, as his punishment.

"It isn't my Lord..I mean pope." He continued but this time,putting his head down in shame "I..I have seen ..this 'new leader' being toured around with sister imperator within the chapel's Hall's.."  
Oh dear

He is going to get it.

_Oh please spare my sorry ass papa!_

"And..he is a well dressed Man...but I did not see his face. I do not know what he looks like. I only have saw his..behind."

Their atmosphere together grew quiet. Once again alpha grew more anxious, he paid attention to the ground. Few minutes passed when he heard a low,deep laugh. Coming from emeritus.

Alpha noticed emeritus had gotten closer, underneath his mask, he could feel emeritus breathing. Emeritus was close to his masked nose.

"Alpha."

Alpha lifted his attention to emeritus, before he could say something, he'd been embraced with a powerful hug. Surprisingly from his leader.

But it quickly ended when-  
Alpha felt his entire back popped endlessly.

He yelped in pain from feeling his spine cracking, he isn't used to his back popping; alpha has a back problem making his sensitive spine cord even worse.

Alpha wanted to be free from this endless tourture that had been going for minutes now, then he felt papa's hot breath located around the center of his mask. Where his ears are located at underneath his silver wared mask.

The ghoul became..aroused from feeling his leader's hot breath, it sended a shiver down to his spine, then down to his c-  
oh no that's so wrong of him to think of his pope like that!

"Alpha...my dear ghoul.." alpha felt emeritus breath quickened and shaky. He became worried for his pope.

"Yes? My pope?"

Emeritus quickly cupped alpha's masked face with both of his gloves hands, cupping both of his cheeks, forcing alpha to look deep into his mismatched eyes. Alpha had been expecting a ..'kiss' from his beloved pope, but turned out even more..worse.

Emeritus let out a femmine like scream, like a damnsel in distress call for help. It only got worse when emeritus shoved alpha harshly down to the ground, making alpha land on his ass harshly. And he could feel his spinal cord go up to his brain. This **is** worse then death itself.

Alpha's anxiety grew even worse, he panicked hoping that he could crawl his way and immediately leave, until-

Papa got ontop of the taller ghoul's frame. And. It even grew more..sexual.  
Papa was ontop of alpha's stomach. Then followed by papa placing his gloves hands on alpha's neck; looking like he was chocking alpha.

 

_"_ **_THE CLERGY IS REPLACING ME!?"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pops what are you doing?


	2. Little Devil Boys Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emeritus makes a plan on how to greet his new "Leader." 
> 
> But eventually his mind gets interrupted.

Whilst papa was still on top of alpha,  alpha squrmied underneath his strong hold. He became uncomfortable with the position they're in. His pope still sitting on his stomach, wearing his usual black and white tuxedo like. How lewd. Alpha got both of his hands and put them on papa's gloves, trying to break free from his grasp. Emeritus noticed this and growled at alpha, then he put more pressure onto the poor ghoul. Now he's actually chocking alpha.

Alpha let out a shriek and started to chocking, then started to wheeze. Well this is becoming sadastic. Alpha begain to lose his power over emeritus until, his dear pope grew closer to his mask. Nose to nose.

"Tell me you aren't lying, alpha." He let out a growl, drawing his accent.

"I SWEAR! I AMM NOT LYING! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"

Emeritus chuckled then freed his hands from alpha's neck. Alpha breathed in all of the oxygen he could manage. Before alpha could turn to lay on his stomach, he didn't realize emeritus was still on top of him. That bastard.

Emeritus laughed at the sight before him. Seeing a submissive ghoul giving up on trying to break free from his misery, only egged him on. He only wished this happened in his room. Emeritus then gave into alpha's word. At first he didn't want to believe it, if it was true or not. Letting his mismatched eyes gaze upon the masculine,tall ghoul; he did like seeing his manly tattooed hands preforming in rituals. Large, femmine fingers. Everything about alpha is gift of sin.  
Maybe being a little flirt to alpha wouldn't bite. 

  
" You are trustworthy after all, my dear ghoul. " Emeritus stated by  crossing his arms on his lean chest, "but if they 'really' replaced me, wouldn't you believe it's a little too.." he then let his gloved hands explored alpha's strong built chest. Emeritus became spurred at the sight shown to him, biting his lower lip and watching the submissive ghoul before him. Alpha hesitanted at his action, since he's ticklish. Alpha bit his lip and his breathing became quickend.

"Early perhaps you would say?" He stopped exploring his fingers as they landed on the left side of his covered neck. He did his best not to tickle the ghoul.

"Uhm..I wouldn't think that..well. Yes. It is too early for you to leave." He agreed when he pointed his left hand on the bridge of his nose.

Papa became joyful with alpha's agreement, as he bounced himself up-and-down a little. Putting his arms into the air. The poor ghoul's eyes sparked in agony as he felt emeritus sliding off of his stomach, leading to his crotch area. It was a sudden occur washed over his thought. Alpha wasn't just a submissive ghoul. He's also an intelligent ghoul too. 

 _I should've known. He's doing this on purpose._ Alpha thought to himself.

Before alpha could get up, he felt something rubbing onto his crotch area,slowly. Oh.  
He didn't relaize that emeritus was still on top of him, and he's now grinding on alpha's crotch area.

"Uh. Leader?" He gasped a little. Now he's grinding harder.

"Yes? My dear ghouly?" Emeritus said with puppy eyes and in a singsong tune.

"Just alpha. Please. Get off of me."

_What a bummer._

Emeritus pouted then eventually got off of him, landing to the right side of alpha's hip. Leaving a sigh of relief. Good riddance.

It grew quiet for the both of them, except the atmosphere around them. It was breezy outside, the skies was covered entirely with dark grey skies. Covering the sun's light. It looked like it was getting dark, assuming the sky turning an ombre orange, dark yellow and red. It also made their garden shine more. Which gives it a soft touch.

Alpha enjoyed the quietness, it made his eyelids slowly drop. Making him fall asleep. after-awhile of long silence emeritus cleared his throat loud enough, making the tired ghoul jolt up in the air. Alpha grunted in annoyance, emeritus can become irritating at times whenever he wanted too. Alpha gave him a nickname to him and it fitted him so well, his nickname was: Brat. 

Just plain old brat. 

Emeritus couldn't help but to smile when alpha got up and is now standing, he let out a chuckle as he put his clasped his hands together. Like a happy little child would do whenever their parents say 'yes' to a toy. Or anime girl.

Alpha looked directly towards emeritus, his eyes showing annoyance towards him. While emeritus mismatched eyes twinkled like the morning star.

"I! Ahem. I have a plan!" Emeritus said confidently. Putting his arms in the air and lifting his left leg up.

"What do you plan on doing? Taking me into your bed? 'Massaging me?' "

Emeritus scoffed at alpha's dirty remark, giving a look of disgrace. He turned his head away breaking eye contact with alpha.

"Tssk. Pish-posh, I am more than a bedroom pleaser. "

"Says the one who tried to seduce me."

"ALRIGHT. ALRIGHT. SHUT UP,PLEASE. I HAVENT GOTTEN TO DISSCUSS MY PLANS."

Alpha smirked under his mask. A clever ghoul he was.

"Now, about my plans. When I see him  I am going to use him as Sacrifice."

"But emeritus, you haven't met him. What if he is gentle? What if he's just like you? A twin maybe? Or or,maybe. A trustworthy leader for once?"

Emeritus let out a bellowed 'HAAH'.  
The circular garden echoing his laugh.

"Those are 'what ifs'. Not without evidence," jeez emeritus is a sarcastic smartass.  "So why not the both of us murder him whenever we see him? You'll get one of our witches dagger, I'll distract him and **POW!** I'll knock em out. While you stab him behind his back! Does it sound good?"

Alpha just stood there stunned. Emeritus eyes lightened hoping alpha would join in and agree. Unfortunately it didn't turn out as he expected.

Alpha shook his head.

"No. I am not doing that. Especially if it is our new upcoming leader. Who knows if he is...what we need?"

Emeritus glared. Offended.

"Do not ever say that. Do you really believe replacing me will help please our Lord?? Do you alpha?" Emeritus declared while coming closing you alpha. Alpha begain backing up holding up his hands in front of him, like one if those 60's horror movie; where one of those gorgeous girls would hold them up begging for mercy.

"I.i.i-"

A door was heard creaking open before alpha could finish what he tried to say.

Both of them looked and it was no other than sister imperator. And who were besides her were two sisters.

"Oh boys! We have news! " She said happily clapping her hands together. "We want to introduce you to our new leader! He is one with the ghouls inside of the cathedral. We came here to inform you and please tiddy up!" And with that the ladies left. Clearly sister imperator sounded joyful about this new approach that's bound to happen.

Emeritus sighed in fustration. So alpha wasn't lying at all. He **is** telling the truth. Emeritus turned around to face alpha, he could sense alpha's pity oh him. Emeritus didn't really want to believe it.

"Do you believe me now my pope?" Alpha said Triumphly. Closing his arms to his chest,obviously proud of his honesty shining through.

Emeritus sighed in lost. Oh no. He's not ready to leave. Not yet. Not at a young age. He's like- only 37,000 years old. That's still young. Well average.

"Yes..."

Alpha wanted to say something else until emeritus pushed his fingers against his mask, shushing him. He didn't want to hear anymore.

"If you need me, I will be in my Chambers." He said then he turned around and started walking away. Leaving alpha by himself.

Emeritus turned the door knob and opened the door, stepped inside, and slammed it behind him.  
  


Emeritus walked along with the church's hallways, hearing his footsteps echo through the Halls. It's empty in here. Only thing that is leading him to his Chambers were touches lit from the each sides. Inside the hallways were painted purple. Everywhere was painted in different types of purple, dark,bright,medium you name it. The church even had stained glass on top to the left side of the chandelier's. Stantied glass featuring all the years of his brothers success, while he- only had 4 success.  
Zealous of his brothers, emeritus didn't want to doubt himself.  
He just wanted the best out of him.  
  


As he arrived at his Chambers he touched his door knob and opened his door. Featuring his room. His room had a master queen sized bed, with silky purple sheets. His long wooden desk filles with papers and books. Even spell books. And he had a wooden closet, and by the side if it featured his pope dress. Along with his hat.  
Emeritus eyes twitched, he stepped inside and slammed the door behind him but this time- with more force.  
He began stomping his way to his desk, and began kicking his chair that was inside his desk. Repeatedly kicking until his toes became sore, inside his shoes.  
He then pulled out his chair and tossed it to the left side of his room. And then began to crumble. He dropped to his knees, hands on the side of his forehead, devastated.  
He's not ready to leave nor replaced.  
Emeritus sat their for moments. Thinking what he would do. What was he going to do?  
A thought occurred to him.

His silver effective dagger. It was a medium length dagger, it also had his name engraved in it with the color gold. The dagger shined through the moonlight. Showing off it's worth. It also came with a cover, to protect the dagger from getting it's shape edge dull.

Emeritus shook the thought away,  shaking his head.  
_No. I shouldn't. Alpha is right, i haven't met the man_.

But it's so. Uncontrollable.  
His mind became twisted when he thought about the new leaders blood on his precious dagger, dripping down to the handle. The image of the leader bowing down to him before the life is drained out of him. Out of his eyes. Stabbing him repeatedly. Nonstop. Emeritus licked his lips feeling his stomach grumble at the obscured thought. He wanted to think about this..more.

His mind got interrupted when a knock was heard. Emeritus gathered himself up and fixed his messy hair.

"Come in"

The door opened and- Omega!

"Omega? What on Earth are brought you here?"

Omega was in his black robes, featuring his black bird like mask. His silver necklace hanging from his neck.

"Hi, I just came by to lead you to meet our new leader."

Surprised emeritus chuckled arkwardly the fact he wasn't nicely prepared. Nor well dressed. Well, he is in his tuxedo like suit. So it shouldn't be that bad.

"Ohoho. I am ready" Shit. He didn't mean for that to be a yes answer.

Omega nodded and stepped out of his room, then was eventually followed by emeritus as he stepped out of his room. Omega was in front of emeritus as he guided him to their destination, emeritus was behind Omega, admiring the view infront of him.  
Emeritus bit his bottom painted lip at the thought of meeting his "Replacement". Whenever he thought about that word- his stomach would turn and becomes nauseous.  
Little did Omega know was, he wasn't aware at what emeritus brought with him. Emeritus was surprised that Omega didn't catch him bringing something peculiar with him, or even was suspicious about how he was acting.  
Emeritus brought his silver dagger with him that was stored away safely, in his back pocket. Emeritus smirked.  
Gladly.  
He got away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhales* EMERITUS III BOI WHAT ARE YOU DOING??  
> It smells like shits about to go down


	3. Face-To-Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eager to see who it is, III meets the porteége.

The walking felt like it took hours to get there, arriving at the headquarters of papa nil's office. 

Emeritus let out a yawn from his bordem, streching his slender arms reaching for the morning star. His eyes started to water, due to the lack of sleep. He'd been hoping this meeting would be over soon. Watching omega's rear became memorising with every sway of his hips. Also his thighs we're visible enough, watching them...

 

"We're here. If you mind, sister and your father asked you to be respectful. So don't embarrass yourself. Please."

 

III frowned at his request. Be respectful to his replacement? Hm. He didn't think that way.

 

"That depends if I'm in a very good mood. There are times when I'm cold, other times i'm-"

 

Omega's hands grasped on to emeritus shoulder blades. Glaring straight into his mismatched eyes, right into his soul.  
"Please. Don't be a jackass about it. They're relying on me to straighten you up. Just don't be..y'know. A cold-hearted bitch. Don't be bitchy about it"  
Emeritus let out a 'pfft' while rolling his eyes. He gave in on omega's request. Emeritus shooed omega's hold, and began to brush off the lint on his tuxedo.(?)

 

"Fine. I won't embarrass or shame all of y'all." He scoffed drawing out his heavy Italian accent, at the end of his sentence. Omega clapped his hands.  
"Okay. We're going in!"

 

Omega opened the door to papa nihl's office, revealing three people inside. Facing their backs.  
Omega stepped aside allowing emeritus to enter first. Emeritus gave him a little smile and whispered 'Wish me luck', before Omega closed the door behind him. See, emeritus isn't a horrible person after all.

 

Sister imperator turned around to face emeritus iii, she gave him a warm smile and gestured him to come forward.  
"Oh Sonny! You're..well dressed nicely! For once! Don't be shy! Come come!"  
Emeritus stepped forward and stood next to her. His dad, papa nihl stood up from his chair and looked at emeritus.  
"Hm. I've seen better from my son's. It's not what I'd been expecting, but I'll let this slide. You should know better." Papa nihl declared, shaking his head.  
III rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, annoyed at the high expectations from his dad. He'd even wondered if his dad will ever change. Perhaps not. 

 

"Oh Sonny! We would like to introduce to you your new porteége," she said while putting her hand on his shoulder, "Cardnial Copia!!"

 

Emeritus thought for a second:  
Cardnial? A bird? A bird from hell?  
Copia? What the hell kind of name is that?

 

A man approched from the darkness in the corner, he walked his way to greet himself to the three unholy Trinity.  
Uh. Very dramatic entrance.  
As the mysterious man appeared, his appearance is now shown through the light surrounding them.  
He had mismatched eyes just like his brothers, his eye sockets were colored in black, reveling more of his facial features, he had a mixture of dark and brown hair, his hair was messy. His hair looked staticky, looking like he brushed it a millions time just to make it look neat.  
Yet it looked extremely soft.  
He'd also worn a black fancy robe like dress, and his hands were gloved.  
He looked odd. And it became suspicious.  
Emeritus stopped analyzing and a thought occurred to him. Not only did copia looked nonthing like a pope- he looked more of a warlock.  
Warlocks are rare to encounter, and something about him was just out of place. The first thing emeritus layed his eyes upon copia- he felt a sense of dread. A feeling of dread.

 

Emeritus kept staring at the odd fellow, not even bugging to introduce himself. Thinking that maybe the cardnial is an actual warlock.

  
Sister imperator cleared her throat, becoming impatient with the slow pacing of their introduction. 

"Cardnial this is emeritus the third, papa nihl's son. Emeritus, this is copia. He is new so " She happily said by extending her hand.  "Notify your brothers and give him a little tour around our church." 

Copia arkwardly nodded his head and extended his hand to emeritus, waiting for a response from him.  
"Hi. OH. I meant," copia chuckled and repeated his sentence again. "Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you! I've been looking forward to-"  
Emeritus swiped his hand out of his way, interrupting his introduction.  
"Yeah yeah, I know who you are. Don't need a recap." He scoffed.  
Sister squeezed III's shoulder digging her long nails into his flesh.  
"Ohoho don't worry cardnial! He's just... nervous! He gets like that when he meets new people!" Sister laughed while shaking off emeritus rude action.  
Copia nodded and bowed his head to emeritus direction. Understanding where III is coming from, "I feel you. I get like that too. So there isn't anything to be nervous about. Hahah.." The cardnial said nervously. 

 

Emeritus lifted his eyebrow, dissatisfied with his voice.  
Man. He is one socially awkward man. 

  
"Oh ho, do kindly notify your brothers to give cardnial a tour around the cathedral. Will you Sonny? Now off you go!"  
Sister pushed emeritus out of her hold and lightly punched him. Emeritus growled in annoyance but nonetheless obeyed.

  
Copia giggled under his breath at the scenario, emeritus heard his giggle and glared at his direction. Emeritus opened the door and off he went.  
Sister faced copia with a gentle smile, her wrinkles expressing her joyfulness.  
"Oh dear cardnial, you have a lot of training to go through. Father nihl!"

There was no reply. Only snores.

Sister turned to face the now passed out papa, tilting his head to the left while using his hand for support. Sister shook her head in disbelief. Well it's passed his nap time anyways.

"FATHER NIHL!!"

Nihl jolted and cleansed his throat, then gave both if the two a smile.

"We're now going to discuss what position we should give you." Nihls says with a slight of sleepiness.

Copia smiled and his heart thumped out in excitement.

He can't wait to become a pope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!  
> Ive been busy and hardly had time to work on this. So I'm happy managed the time for this! 
> 
> Birbs going to get new action! C:


	4. Crumbling Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia gets torued around the cathedral more, something odd happens but eventually journeys his way to meet the former papa's.
> 
> He stumbles upon one fimilar papa.

 Being toured around the cathedral intrigued the odd fellow. His little heart thumped with every second whenever one fo the sisters of sin would point at something historical and talk about the history behind it. He had a passion for learning. Copia became elated with every moment she finished talking, hoping to stop at another object and talk more about it. But unfortunately they didn't, they continued walking pass old objects that looked historical. He became devastated but eventually moved forward, except for one particular item that caught his attention. He stopped and stood there for awhile.

His eyes gazed over the odd-looking torch near the bathrooms. Assuming it's a female bathroom due to the doors colored light-brown."

But miss, what's that there? By the door?" Copia pointed at the torch.The sister turned around and looked at what he meant. The sister giggled and brought back her gentle expression."

That's the torch of emotions. It changes color depending on what the entity is feeling. For instance, if it turns blood red; then the person is extremely lustful. If the color turns bright-yellow; then the person is optimistic. Depending on which color appears, it reflects on the person's emotions." Copia sniffled feeling his pornstache tickled him. Wiping away one of his lose hair. The sister tilted her head in confusion, she couldn't tell if the cardnial was wooed by the back-stroy or he's just being weird.

She shrugged the thought away and gestured the cardnial to keep moving forward.

"We should be going cardnial, besides you should introduce yourself to the papa's. I'm positive they'll like to meet you." The sister noticed that copia hadn't budge. That's strange. She looked at the torch to see what he was feeling, apparently the torch turned baby-blue. Suddenly she began to feel dread surrounding both of them, she also started to feel heavy. She felt her body became numb; her heart thumped slow and she couldn't breath in-and-out. Making it harder for her to breath. Also her body couldn't move as if she'd been glued to one spot.

The flame silently flickered as it brightened the entire environment. That's off-putting. The torch would only do that unless a certain major event triggered them to feel this way. The sister became worried for the cardnial and became terrified.  
Minutes passed until copia shook his head and passed the sister. Not even speaking for a moment.  
The torch she was now looking at, turned back to it's original color. And she can finally move herself.  
He kept walking until he turned to face the sister who looked back at him, the cardnial shot her a little smile and let out a nervous laugh. Scratching his raggy brown hair.

"Miss, where's one of the former papa's rooms?"

The sister let out a small laugh and pointed forward to where copia was heading. "Papa I's room is straight ahead then turn left. You'll see his door painted in black. Papa II's room is in the 2nd level of the church, take the stairs and you'll see his door painted in turquoise. Papa III's room is..hm. Right next to the flower garden. I hope that helps you."  
The cardnial nodded and waved at the sister. "Thank you. I'll see you around."  
And with that the adorable cardnial went off.  
Although what really bothered the most was why did the torch turn blue? Is something lingering on his mind? _Was he controlling her mind and her emotions?_ The sister couldn't come to her senses as she kept overthinking about the odd event that happened, it soon became a headache to think about it. So she minded her own business and went off to the ballroom. Hopefully it'll be a distraction to her from worrying about the gloomy cardnial.

 

* * *

 

Copia's eyes were glued to the pavement as he keep walking, not paying attention to where he was going. Holding his gloved hands together in front of him, hearing his footsteps chatter in the echoing Hall's. Listening to the torches flickered everytime he walked past them. He sniffed and listened to his silent breathings, not paying any attention to where he was going. As he kept walking he bumped into a smaller figure in front of him. He let out a shriek as he stumbled backwards anxiety crashing him within seconds. Copia shuffled back nervously and hugged his face with his hands, feeling his cheeks burn and his hands sweating.

"OH! IM SO SORRY SISTER!! PLEASE DO FORGIVE ME!!"

"YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!" Yelled a gruff Italian voice before him. 

Emeritus III?

Copia peeked his right eye with his finger, his hands still covering his face. Emeritus grumbled and pushed copia off him not wanting to feel body contact on his tuxedo, he then brushed off any lint off his luxurious outfit. Copia peeked through his fingers and bit his lower lip, letting out a mumble not even rasing his voice. Emeritus rolled his eyes as he heard what copia said. _"I'm sorry"_

"Tsk tsk. For an upcoming leader, you failed your first introduction of yourself to me."

Copia took his hands off his face and gave emeritus a darggered look. Furrowing his eyebrows at him; his left baby-blue eye shooting him a glare.  
Oh this spurred emeritus, it made his ego grow even more.

"I didn't fail my introduction you fool. _You_ did." Emeritus laughed at his miserable backlash, giving him the opportunity to mock the carnial even more.  
"Oh I apologise my Lord. I can't help but feel hm what would you say, OH! Sorry for you." Sneered the ego youngling by crossing his arms on his chest, flattering the cardnial.  
"Quit it." Growled copia. Holding back his hands to punch the immature brat.  
"Oh everyone look at me!! I'm going to become the newest papa!! Or should you say, **_A FILTHY ANIMAL FROM THE STREETS OF ITALY!!A DISGRACE!!_** "  
With a quick of a flash emeritus had been pushed to the nearest wall roughly letting out an 'oof' shriek. Copia pinned his hands on top of his jet black slickened hair.  
"I am **_NOT A FILTHY ANIMAL!!_** "  
Emeritus chuckled and let copia's words slid off his shoulder, he then made extreme eye-contact with the confused soul. Nose touching nose.

"Admit it copia, my father does not even give a damn about _you._ Nor does anyone here, you're doing your damest to be everyone's favorite but you're not. You're a failure. You're a loner. Do you really believe you'll become the next papa, hm? Do you believe impressing the clergy will give you a pat on the back?"  
Emeritus grinned at how copia's eyes filled with hatred dropped instancely into a sorrowful stare. He became more amused on how aggressive copia was on him, but immediately became crushed within seconds.  
Emeritus felt copia's grasped soften on his hands and sooner he let him go. Emeritus tsked at copia on how pathetic his approach on him was pointless. That poor thing.

"How embarrising copia. Attempting to threaten your papa? Pathetic. Trying to prove yourself worthy to take my spot? What a disgrace and a utter waste of my time." With that emeritus roughly pushed the silent dejected cardnial, leaving him to land on the ground harshly. Making copia lay there stiff hoping he broke one of his bones. Emeritus turned around and let the cardnial lay there for how he needed. Walking his way to his room.  
"You're much better off somewhere else then here, copia. Besides the clergy needs me the most, they don't need another improved replacement.  
I'm grateful you're not my biological brother."  
And with that emeritus walked away from the poor cardnial. Leaving him to lay there and not helping him get out, as he kept walking away he heard a soft cry from the distance. Emeritus smiled underneath his painted face as he opened his door to his room.  
He finally broke the cardnial's pride as his trophy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. The fuck was I doing? XD
> 
> RIP COPIA 
> 
> 1like= 1 rat given to copia.


	5. Dancing Within The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident, copia forgets about meeting the other papa's. He goes somewhere private for his own sake and sanity.  
> (A/N warning a little bit of Gore towards the end. If you don't like it skip!!)

Copia gathered his strength and picked himself up, after the incident with his rival; he wiped away tears forming from the corner of his eyes. Smudging the black eye paint but he cared less. Offended. No. Wait yes. What a cruel son and leader papa emeritus III is.

He tried his best not to think about what just happened before his eyes.  
Copia shuffled as he brushed off the remaining dirt on his outfit. He glanced towards the water fountain  
Nearby the flower garden, heartbroken as his confidence crumbled within him. He's right afterall.  
_Why was he expecting to seem likable in the first place?_  
Copia's self-doubt became stressful on him and grumbled under his breath.  
"Forgot it. There's no need to see the other papa's, they'll just be like him anyways."  
Copia sighed as he skirted to the bench right next to the roses, nearby the fountain.  
He sat down letting out a relaxed ah, the cardnial closed his eyes as he listened to the water made soft nosies. The full moon shined right upon his smugy face, his eye paint became faded; instead of it being dark it's lighter. Relaxing and enjoying a time alone copia hummed softly, he opened his mouth a let out a gentle whisper.

_In times of turmoil_  
_In times like these_

Copia then Rose from the bench and streched himself, awakening his bones. It wouldn't hurt to have fun within the satanic church since nobody's out at this hour.

_Beliefs contagious_  
_Spreading disease_

Copia didn't care about his dress anymore, he spun himself around while making up his dance moves. He held his feet up like a ballerina, spinning around fully and lunged himself into the air. For a slightly tall young man- he's also lightweighted.

_This wretched mischief is now coursing through your soul_  
_Never to let go_  
_Never to let go_

While holding onto his note he jumped once again but now higher then before. While jumping and spinning he kneeled his head lower to his knees, allowing his shaggy Carmel hair covering his eyes; although his robe kept getting in the way.   
Wishing he could be into something more comfortable for him.  
Before he could sing the next lyric, he heard small chatters coming from the bushes. Copia's heart melted as it brightened his hopes up. Hoping it was 'them'- it turned out to be true.  
Coming out from the bushes were his fellow rat friends. All of them had followed him here, from France-to-Italy. There's about 100 of them, some were babies and others were old. You could tell by the colors which is which. Older ones had bright white fur, baby ones had light chocolate color or depending what color the parents were, while the adults had more dark colored fur. Gosh his eyes felt like they begain to water again.  
He's glad nonthing horrific happened to his precious friends as they journeyed their way here- for their father.

_Them rats!_

As he streched his arms like a magician would, all of the rats chittered like a solo note. He's suprised that both of them understood eachother. For a poor unfortunate soul- he's proud of himself on how far he's come. Copia allowed himself to rest for awhile, then began twirling again. Sweat beading down from his forehead dripping down to his chin.

_Into your sanctum_  
_You let them in_  
_Now all your loved ones_  
_And all your kin_

All of the rats began to come foward towards the cardnial, looking like they're dancing along with him; the babies crawled underneath his skirt and went inside his leggings. Copia giggled as he felt little feets crawling their way up to sit on his shoulders, afterawhile they popped their little heads out from his neck, sniffing the fresh air before them. The older rats guided him as they appeared to stand on their own two small feets, except for the older ones. The older ones were on-top of the water fountains ledge, resting themselves and laying down their heads.

_Will suffer punishments beneth the warth of God_  
_Never to forgive_  
_Never to forgive_

Copia then raised his arms towards the moon dramatically, once more holding onto the younglings, apparently the younglings claws were so sharp, that they dugged right through his skin. Making the cardnial yelp in slight pain. But nonthless didn't care.

_Them rats!!_

The elder rats let out small chitters lifting their heads up towards the full moon, howling at into the night.

_(_ _Ooooowwwwaaaahhh!)_  
_RATS!!_  
_(Ooooowwwwaaaahhh!)_  
_RATS!!_  
_(Ooooowwwwaaaahhh!!)_  
_RrrrAAAATS!!_  
_(Ooooowwwwaaaahhh!!)_

Overall copia notcied that his rat's eyes slowly became red, every minute they sang together; they become darker. Their eyes glowing as copia's lips began to curve. He couldn't help but to let out a dark snicker.

_This devastation left your cities to be burnt_  
_Never to return_  
_Never to return_

Their lyrics echoed the church's environment, the water fountain waves roared. Sounding as if a Strom were coming. The wind began to pick up, blowing copia's hair towards his left shoulder, finally he heard the rats mumble grow louder and louder. Causing copia to lose what his reality before him was.  
Copia bit his lip tasting the iron, he didn't care; he cared about losing his mind to his fantasy.

_Them filthy rodents are still coming for your souls_  
_Never to let go_  
_Never to let go_

His rats chatterings became louder and louder, copia realized he wasn't in the church anymore. He was somewhere else, meaning he came contact to his hometown; his eyes widened in excitement as he watched the buildings being burnt to the ground. Inhaling burning flesh and wood as he closed his eyes. Citizenzs running and screaming trying to find hope, escaping this miserable hell. But what excited him the most is- he saw people getting eaten by rats.  
Their lifeless bodies laying on the ground, blood slowly spreading as the rats ate bits of pieces of flesh. From head-to-toe.   
Copia hugged himself in Glee, and then moved his left foot and drastically twirled to face his armies.  
His armies of rats.

Grinning widly he delivers his final powerful note, holding onto it while he sang the next lyric.

_RATS!!_  
All of the rats before him hollowed by lifting their their heads up. Hollowing at the orange sunset, only to be covered in smoke.

_(Ooooowwwwaaaahhh!!)_  
_RAtS!!_  
_(Ooooowwwwaaaahhh!!)_  
_RrrrrAATS!!_  
_(ooooowwwwaaaahhh!!)_

Copia jumped up and landed from the pillar, now standing before his rats. He walked his way down as the rats steped aside, allowing him to pass.

_They're still coming after you_  
_And there's nonthing you can do_  
_They're still coming after you_  
_And there's nonthing you can do_

_Rats!!_  
His words echoed throughout the entire doomed city. Copia's eyes beamed as his rats then marched their way forward, eyes glowing dark red. Copia let out a wicked laugh, as he watched the rats marched to their next destination.

* * *

 

"For an odd leader, you do have some high potential for dancing; even a powerful passionate voice."

The cardnial fell as he screamed.  Falling face flat on the ground, groaning in pain as his nose began to bleed.   
**Holy shit!! That fucking scared the living shit out of him!!**  
His rats left him to his demise, as they all scattered away from the intruder frightened.  
Copia once again picked himself up and brushed off the dust again. He turned around and felt his entire face turn into a tomato.  
Before him was an old man watching his sudden movement.  
He looked.. similar to that brat, emeritus III. But definitely older. MUCH older.  
Copia cleared his throat and stumbled backwards, praying that Lucifer could magically teleport him. But it didn't sadly.

"Uhm..excuse me. I deeply apologise for the uh..uh.. inconvenience. Now I'll leave you..uhm I'll leave you be." Before copia could run away and bury his face into shame, the elder laughed his ass off. Confused copia hugged his left arm, this is embarrising.  
"Hey..hey..uhm. What's funny?." Copia poiltely asked while tilting his head.  
The elder finished laughing and then sighed, he seemed so humble.  
"No no son, don't be embarrassed. I apologise for being rude. If you want I'll leave you be-"  
"Please don't."  
The elder's eyes widened at his comment, but shrugged and chuckled.  
"If it's fine with you. I'm sorry I haven't introduce myself. I am papa emeritus the first. You can call me papa in short."  
Copia dropped his jaw. Amazed, how could he not notcied his robe??  
"Papa? PAPA!"  
Papa's eyes dropped and became unimpressed with his excitement.  
"Don't sound like that, I'm not your grandpa. Yuck. Come. Let's get to know each-other well,shall we rat boy?"  
Copia furrowed his brows and scoffed. "Please don't. I don't like being called that name."  
Papa snickered and walked back into the cathedral, surprisingly the elder didn't care about what colia is capable of.  
"If you so insist."  
Before copia could follow the elder, looked behind his shoulder and saw all the rats hiding in the bushes. He whispered something to them in french.  
_"J'en retour"_  
All of the rats chattered sadly but nodded, as he watched all of them  disappeared into the dark night.  
Copia ran after the elderly, maybe it wouldn't bother for him to be himself to all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeezus it's 10 pm and I need to sleep.  
> Honestly I wanted to focus on copia a little more and his relationship with his rats.   
> Also I'm not good at describing nor showing since I'm a little lazy. Wasn't sure where this one was going, but it eventually went somewhere.  
> But anyways
> 
> THE RATS THOUGH MMMM  
> I dunno I thought it'll be funny to show what his rats could do. Anyways laterz


End file.
